Stolen Moments
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Series of unrelated Klaroline drabbles featuring events in the every day lives of our couple. Requested by mycutehamlet.
1. A Ride on the Beach

**Stolen Moments**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: My friend, mycutehamlet recently requested that I do another drabble series with our couple front and center. Unlike the first one, "Eternal Flame," this will only have random one shots that are about events in the every day lives of Klaroline. **_

_**Don't ask, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**_

_You give me love  
When love is all I need to live  
You gave your word, when words were just superlative  
When I was blind, you came and opened up my eyes  
Now I feel I can believe in anything  
You taught me how to fly on broken wings_

**C**aroline sat on the beach, feeling the wind in her hair and hearing it whistle in her ears. She then grabbed a nearby stick, tracing it in the sand. Suddenly, her advanced vampire hearing alerted her to the sound of approaching hoofbeats. Looking up, she saw a brilliant white stallion galloping toward her and as it got closer, she saw who was riding it. It was Klaus, dressed like one of those guys she saw on the cover of romance novels. She stood up and waited for him to pull the horse to a stop in front of her.

Before she could say anything, he said, "Well, now, how did I know that I would find you out here?"

"Maybe it was because you're following me, as usual," she replied. "I swear to God, Klaus, you just can't seem to get enough of me, can you?"

"You're just simply irresistible, love," said Klaus. "The moment I saw you, I knew that there was something about you that I just had to have." He smiled. "Would you care to join me in a ride?"

"You want me to go riding with you?"

"Of course," said Klaus. "It's quite relaxing."

Caroline was about to accept his offer, but didn't see any horses other than the white steed he was riding. "I only see one horse here. It's kind of difficult to go horseback riding when there's only one horse."

Klaus smiled. "How about we both ride mine?" He saw the look on her face. "Oh, come on, he's gentle. Pet him and you'll see what I mean."

Caroline reached out her hand and stroked the horse's neck, and to her surprise, she saw he was telling the truth. Smiling, she continued to pet the magnificent animal and then looked up at Klaus, who grabbed her hand and pulled up onto the horse's back with him. Caroline then wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight so that she didn't fall off.

"You ready, love?"

Caroline nodded against his back. "I'm ready."

"Good," he replied. "I'm going to take it slow at first, so that you're used to it and then I'll gradually coax him to go faster."

"Sounds good to me," said Caroline. "I've never done this before, so taking it in steps will be best."

Klaus nodded and then urged his mount into a steady walk. As they went, he looked behind him at Caroline, who was still holding onto him. "How's this, love?"

"It's good, I think I'm starting to get used to it."

Klaus smiled. "Does that mean you want to go faster?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

Upon getting the affirmative, Klaus gently nudged the stallion into a trot, looking at her as they went on. "How's this?"

"It's better," said Caroline. "The breeze feels great."

Klaus smiled again. "If you think it was good at _this_ speed, just wait until I make my friend here go a little faster." He nudged the horse a little more. "Give us a canter."

At the hybrid's urging, the horse started to canter, which made the breeze feel even better against Caroline's face. Klaus began to feel it too, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. As they got a little further down the beach, he said, "Oh, yes, that is fantastic." He looked at Caroline. "How's it feel back there?"

"Oh, it feels awesome back here," said Caroline. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Fancy a gallop then?"

Caroline nodded. "Let's go."

Klaus then nudged the horse a bit more. "You heard the lady, my steed, let's do a gallop, like before."

The horse did as he commanded and took off down the beach in a full gallop, which really made the breeze feel good against their faces. Taking a chance, Caroline took her arms off of Klaus' waist and stood up, using his shoulders to balance her. Then, she took her hands off his shoulders and lifted her arms, letting the wind blow against them, as if she were flying. Klaus looked up at her and smiled, liking her gumption.

After a while, he gently pulled back on the reins, slowing the horse to a canter, which allowed Caroline to sit back down, holding onto his shoulders to keep her steady, and then to a trot before going into the walk from before. Caroline let out a triumphant cheer before she said, "Shit, that was awesome!"

Klaus smiled. "Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," said Caroline. "I'll admit that I was a little hesitant at first, but after I got used to it, it wasn't as bad anymore."

Klaus said nothing to that, just nodded. He was glad that he was able to show his lady a good time.

_**Note: Thus begins my new drabble series. If you have ideas, feel free to give them to me and I'll do my best to fulfill them. Enjoy, lovelies!**_


	2. Ornaments and Sweet Kisses

**Okay, lovelies, since my new drabble series got two reviews, I'm going to keep going. Since it's close to Christmas, I'm going to do a Christmas drabble for "Stolen Moments." Thank you for being supportive of my new venture, and never give up hope for Klaroline!**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away._

**T**he snow fell all around as Klaus stared out the window, his sketch book in his lap. He was in the artistic mood for some reason. Perhaps it was because it was Christmas and the holidays always seemed to bring something out in him. Or maybe it was the fact that the littlest things sparked his imagination, such as snowflakes in the winter, or flowers blooming in the spring. He was still working at it when a familiar presence brought a smile to his face.

"How did I know that somehow, you were going to be showing up, love?"

Caroline smiled as well. "Maybe it was because we both didn't have any special plans for Christmas and it was only fair that our paths would cross?" She saw the sketch book. "Hard at work at your latest masterpiece, I see."

"I was inspired to do something new," said Klaus. "So, I grabbed my pencils and opened my pad to a blank page."

"That inspiration come because of me?"

Klaus smiled again. "Perhaps."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at his reply, but said nothing to it, just shook her head and went over to the small Christmas tree that was standing just a few feet from the fire place. It was beautifully decorated, with ornaments from different countries, including a few that she had never seen before. Then again, she did tell him once that she had never been outside of Mystic Falls, or the _country_ for that matter.

"I like these ornaments. They're very pretty."

"Thank you," said Klaus. "They're souvenirs from my travels, plus a few I created myself."

"You created some?" said Caroline. "I didn't see any."

"Look closer," he replied. "You'll see them."

Caroline looked closer and then saw the handmade ornaments that Klaus was referring to. She was impressed by the craftsmanship that went into making them, especially the one that was made to look like a hummingbird. She then remembered him telling her about when he had encountered one in the Andes, which had been the only time he ever wanted to be human.

Klaus put his sketch book down when he saw that she was still admiring the ornaments and joined her by the tree, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head, taking a whiff of her hair, enjoying the sweet scent of sandalwood, honey, and lavender. Caroline smiled as she felt what he was doing. Then, when she tired of looking at the ornaments, she turned around in his arms and kissed him softly. Smiling against her lips, he returned her kiss, bringing his hands up to frame her face. Caroline placed her hand on top of his as they continued to kiss. After a few minutes, they reluctantly stepped back, breaking the kiss and looking into each others' eyes, blue meeting greenish blue. It was quiet between them until Caroline finally spoke.

"Did you plan this?"

"Plan what?"

"This. Getting me to look at some handmade ornaments and then, when I was distracted, you would get all affectionate with me so that I would take the hint and return the favor."

Klaus chuckled. "Oh, come now, Caroline, must you always overanalyze everything? I didn't _plan_ what happened here, it just happened. Besides, why would I have an ulterior motive when it comes to my girl, hmm?"

"You're right, I was sort of overanalyzing things," said Caroline. "I guess it just...I don't know, you being you, it would take a hell of a lot of planning to have us being together just before Christmas, looking at your tree and..."

She never got to finish what she was saying because Klaus pulled her close, kissing her passionately. It wasn't that he didn't like hearing her voice, he did, he just didn't want their moment to be ruined. Caroline returned his kiss, moaning against his lips and letting the feelings they had for each other overtake her. It was another several minutes before they broke the kiss, looking into each others' eyes again.

"To answer your earlier question, love, you _did_ inspire my newest masterpiece."

Caroline said nothing to that, just smiled. It figured that she would be the reason he was in the artistic mood. After all, she still had the drawing he had done of her and a horse at the ball he hosted a year ago. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

_**Note: As promised, lovelies, a Christmas Klaroline drabble for "Stolen Moments." Enjoy!**_


	3. Paging Dr Mikaelson

**Okay, my lovelies, got a request from mycutehamlet, the one who requested I do "Stolen Moments," and, since I consider her a really good friend, I decided to fulfill her request. Thank you for accompanying me on this journey and keep the Klaroline hope alive! We will have our day!**

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

**C**aroline blew her nose for the umpteenth time that day, groaning as she felt the soreness from having blown it so hard. She had been feeling sick the past several days, with some stupid virus, and she hated it. She thought that being a vampire meant being free from all illnesses, so why the hell was this virus attacking her?

After she had blown her nose, she laid her head back against the pillow, letting another groan escape. No sooner did she do that than she detected a familiar presence and looked to see Klaus standing there. Obviously, he must've sensed that something was wrong, which was why he was here.

"What's wrong, love?"

"What's wrong? I'll _tell_ you what's wrong," she replied. "I'm sick and I hate it!" A massive cough came out as soon as she finished yelling. "My throat feels like it's on fire."

Klaus felt her forehead. "It seems your throat isn't the only thing that's on fire. You're burning up."

Caroline let out another moan as she felt his hand on her forehead. She had a fever? Great, just when things couldn't get any worse, he had to point out that she was burning up with a fever. She was about to say something when he disappeared and then reappeared with the thermometer in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to check your temperature," he replied. "I want to see how high your fever is."

Knowing that he was only doing this to help her, Caroline agreed to it. She then saw that it as a digital thermometer, not one of the regular ones that she had encountered as a child. Klaus stuck the thermometer into her ear, pressed the button and then removed it, looking at the reading.

"Well?" said Caroline. "What's the verdict?"

"You, my love, have a temperature of 101.6."

101.6? Shit, she had a fever all right. "I'm guessing that you're going to nurse me back to health?"

"Of course I am," said Klaus. "You know that I can't bear to see the woman I love in this condition. No, I'm going to make sure that you're well taken care of. That means plenty of fluids so that you don't dehydrate and plenty of rest."

Caroline weakly nodded. Even though she hated being dependent on anyone, she couldn't deny the fact that Klaus wanted to take care of her in her hour of need.

"All right, Klaus, I'll let you take care of me."

Klaus smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed her forehead, not giving a shit that it was hot from her fever. "You're in good hands with me. I used to take care of Rebekah when she was sick, even if she fought me on it."

Caroline smiled as well, imagining what it must've been like for him to care for a sick Rebekah. In fact, she even made a mental note to ask her about it the next time they had their traditional shopping outings. Speaking of which, they were supposed to go on one today, but Caroline had to call her and tell her that it had to be postponed because she wasn't feeling good.

Klaus then grabbed a basin and filled it with water, sticking a washcloth in it, placing it on her forehead to bring down the fever. He wound up having to repeat this several times because the heat from her forehead kept absorbing the water on the wash cloth.

_Later..._

Klaus carried Caroline into the living room and gently laid her down on the couch. He then went into the kitchen to fix her some tea, having told her that she had to have liquids or she would dehydrate, something that he didn't want. Once the water in the kettle started to boil, he took it off the stove and poured it into the mug, bringing it into the parlor with him and setting it on the coffee table in front of her.

"I hope you like chamomile."

"I do, thank you," she replied. "It's one of my favorite flavors."

"Good," said Klaus. "Don't drink it right away, let it cool a little. Wouldn't want to burn your tongue."

Caroline smiled again, nodding at his suggestion. She was actually enjoying this, being pampered. She'd say this for Klaus, he certainly knew how to take care of a woman, and she felt fortunate to have someone like him doing this for her.

"Thank you, Klaus."

"You are very welcome, sweetheart," he replied. "You know that I'd do anything for you."

Caroline nodded and, after the tea cooled a bit, she picked up the mug and took a sip of the liquid inside, enjoying it right away. In fact, she felt a little better already.

_Much Later..._

Caroline, all snug and cozy in the blanket Klaus had given her, nuzzled up against him as they watched TV together on the couch. Klaus placed his arm around her and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful like that, and even though she was still sick, she also looked absolutely beautiful. Reaching over carefully so he didn't wake her, Klaus grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in her ear to check to see if her temperature dropped any. Sure enough, the reading said, 100.1. Good, it went down two degrees from earlier. Even though she had still had a little fever, at least it wasn't as bad as it was.

_She'll be feeling better by morning, _he thought. _The fever is gradually breaking. It's a good thing I added that extra ingredient to her tea._

Upon completing that thought, Klaus gently kissed her forehead, hearing her yawn and then saw her close her eyes. "That's right, love, just rest. The fever should be fully broken by morning."

_**Note: I got mycutehamlet's request all done. As I mentioned in my first note, she wasn't feeling well, so she requested that I do a one shot to help lift her spirits a little. Enjoy, my lovelies!**_


	4. A Father's Love

**I got a request from a guest reviewer today, and I thought I'd fulfill it. Thank you for the reviews on the last installment of "Stolen Moments." You guys are the best! Keep the Klaroline faith, my lovelies! We shall see Klaroline soon!**

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me _

**K**laus reached into the crib and gently lifted out his son, Liam, whom he had crying on the baby monitor, holding him gently in his arms and soothing him until he quieted down. He loved this precious baby he held in his arms, and made silent vow to guard him like a treasure. His family was the most important thing in the world to him and anyone who tried to come in between that was going to be in for a fate worse than death.

Kissing the infant's forehead, he whispered, "Let's go see Mommy, shall we?"

Receiving a smile from his son, Klaus walked out of the nursery and walked toward the bedroom, where his wife, Caroline was waiting for them. She greeted both of them with a smile that was just as bright as the golden blonde in her hair.

"Is he ready for his feeding?"

"He sure is, love," her husband replied. "He couldn't wait to come and see you." Sitting on the bed, he gently handed her the baby. "Here you are, sweetheart."

Caroline smiled at her husband and kissed him as she took Liam into her arms and pulled down her nightie so that he gain access to her breast. Klaus watched his son and his wife bonded and a smile appeared on his face. There was nothing more precious than seeing the joy of a mother and her child bonding, and seeing how good a mother Caroline was, it made the moment even more special.

Throughout a good portion of his life, Klaus longed for something like this. His own mother was a bitch who wanted to rid the world of the creatures she created, so when he found out that Caroline was pregnant, he made a vow that he would never do to his child what was done to him, because no child deserved to be put through that sort of hell.

The day Liam was born was the happiest of his life, second only to his wedding day. Seeing his son for the first time made him feel like he had a purpose, and that purpose was to provide for his family and make sure that they had everything they needed.

Caroline looked up and saw him watching her. "What are you thinking about over there?"

Her question brought him back to earth somewhat. "Oh, just about how lucky I am to have you and our son in my life, and how much both of you mean to me."

"Well, you're a very good father to Liam, Klaus," his wife replied. "I see the way you are with him and it makes me happy. This is a second chance for us both, you know, considering how our lives, for lack of a better term, sucked before we met."

"I think you're right," said Klaus. "This is our second chance." He looked at Liam, who was still suckling away. "He's certainly changed our lives for the better."

By this time, Liam had finished with the right breast and Caroline switched over to the left. Klaus smiled again as he watched. He wasn't lying when he said that their son had changed their lives for the better, having had difficult pasts to overcome, even though Klaus' past was far more violent than Caroline's.

_He's definitely a beautiful baby, with my hair and Caroline's eyes, _he thought. _There's nothing I wouldn't do for him or his mother. Anyone who dares threaten them will answer to me, make no mistake about that._

No sooner did he complete that thought than Caroline felt Liam letting go of her, which meant that he was finished feeding. She then gently placed him on her shoulder, patting his back until she heard him burp, laughing a little before shifting him to the crook of her arm so that she could adjust the straps of her nightie.

Once she had adjusted herself, Caroline gently rocked him in her arms, stroking his arm with her finger. As she continued to do this, she looked at Klaus, who had intently watching her the whole time, his earlier smile still on his face.

"Would you like to hold him? I have to go to the bathroom."

Klaus nodded. "Don't worry about it, love. I'll handle things from here."

Caroline smiled and gently handed Liam over to her husband before heading to the bathroom. She would've gone earlier, but her son needed to be fed, so she held it as long as she could. Now that he was satisfied for the time being, she now had the opportunity to take care of herself. After she left the room, Klaus cradled his son in his arms and smiled down at him, kissing his forehead again.

"I love you, Liam Niklaus," he whispered. "I love you and your mommy with everything that I am, and nothing will change the way I feel about you, nothing. All of the riches in the world wouldn't compare to the joy that you two bring to me."

_**Note: As I mentioned in my first note, this was a request from a guest reviewer. She told me that she had gotten inspired watching a documentary about childbirth and how a father watching a mother breastfeeding like she was a unicorn, so she requested that I do a one shot for "Stolen Moments" along those lines. Anyway, enjoy, lovelies and have a great week!**_


	5. A Picnic by the Falls

**Hello, my lovelies! I just thought I'd update "Stolen Moments," since I haven't updated in who knows how long. I'm SOOOOO excited for the 100th episode of TVD! Anyway, here's the latest installment of my other Klaroline drabble series.**

_Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by_

"**K**laus, come on, at least tell me where we're going."

Caroline was getting anxious as they drove through the country side in the Porsche Klaus had purchased recently. The only thing she really knew was that they were going somewhere. The exact destination was never mentioned.

"You'll find out when we get there," he replied. "I know that you don't like surprises, but I can assure you, love, that you'll like it."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're right about that. Otherwise, you're going to get it when we get to whatever it is you're taking me."

Klaus nodded and continued to drive, feeling Caroline's anxiety beginning to increase, so he turned on the radio to get some music playing to lighten the mood. No sooner did he do that than Caroline heard one of her favorite songs, "Keeps Getting Better" by Christina Aguilera, playing.

"Klaus, turn that up," she said. "I love this song!"

"As you command, love."

He turned up the volume and watched as Caroline began to sing along, as well as do little dance moves. As he continued to watch her, Klaus smiled. He liked it when she was happy and it made him feel good knowing that he was the one who made her smile and laugh. To him, there was nothing more special than seeing the one you love happy, and that made him feel like he had done a good thing.

_Later..._

Finally, they arrived at their destination and Klaus helped Caroline out of the car, but not after tying a blindfold around her eyes to keep the suspense going. He made sure that he kept a firm grip on her so that she didn't fall as he walked with her.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"I can't see anything," she replied. "Where the hell are you taking us?"

Klaus didn't answer her, just continued to escort her through the woods until they got to the falls, where he removed her blindfold and whispered in her ear, "We're here."

Caroline gasped when she opened her eyes and saw where they were. "Oh, Klaus, this is so beautiful! I love it!" She kissed him. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time on the way here. I just wasn't sure what you were up to."

"No apology necessary," said Klaus. "The most important thing is that you like your surprise." He smiled and returned her kiss. "Of course, this is only _part_ of your surprise."

"You mean there's _more_ than just this?"

Klaus nodded and showed her a picnic basket and a blanket. "Fancy a picnic by the falls, love?"

Caroline smiled. "Oh, yes, definitely."

Upon getting an affirmative from her, Klaus brought them to the spot he had picked out, placing the blanket down and once they were seated, he got out the champagne, as well as the food. Caroline watched him and then gazed over at the falls. They were exceptionally beautiful today and it made her smile, even more than singing and dancing along to her favorite song in Klaus' car. She brought her attention back to him as soon as she heard him open the champagne bottle, pouring the liquid into the glasses he had packed, handing her one and then raising his in a toast.

"To my darling Caroline. You make my world a brighter place and I fall more and more in love with you every day. I know that even though I don't possess the ability to see the future, but I think it's going to be just as bright as the present."

Caroline smiled. "I second that."

They then clanked their glasses together and drank the champagne, after which they kissed again. This was turning out to be the best date they had ever gone on, and there was no doubt in either of their minds that they would have plenty more just like this one.

_**Note: Here you go, lovelies, another drabble for "Stolen Moments." As I stated in my previous note, I'm excited about the 100th episode of TVD. Hopefully, we won't be disappointed.**_


	6. Across the Floor

**Okay, guys, here's the next installment of "Stolen Moments." It came as a request from mycutehamlet, and I thought I'd fulfill her request. Thank you for the great reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate your support! Anyway, here we go!**

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

**C**aroline stretched in front of the mirror in the studio on campus. She had a big dance to perform for final in her dance class. Her professor had told her and the rest of her classmates that they needed to do an original solo that they came up with and the best one would receive a passing grade for the course. Being a super competitive girl since forever, Caroline saw this as an opportunity to show everyone what she could do. She wanted to get the best grade in the course and she didn't give a shit what she had to do in order to get it.

_I don't know what my classmates are going to be doing for their performances, but I need to make mine extra special,_ she thought. _They're talented people, don't get me wrong, but I have one up on all of them. I was Miss Mystic Falls, a title that I carried and represented well._

A smile on her face, Caroline closed her eyes and let the music carry her away from the rehearsal space to a place in her mind that only she herself knew about.

_Meanwhile..._

Klaus was walking around the campus when he heard some music coming from nearby. He vamp sped over to it and went inside, following the sound until he got to the studio, where he saw a beautiful blonde dancing, and not just any beautiful blonde. It was Caroline, wearing a pale blue leotard and a sheer skirt. The very sight of her mesmerized him and he was tempted to go over and dance with her.

_She's got such poise and grace,_ he thought. _It would be a shame not to go over and join her._

No sooner did he complete his thought than Klaus decided to give in to temptation and join Caroline in her dance, to hell with the consequences.

Caroline, meanwhile, was unaware that Klaus was even in the room, just continued to go about her routine, twirling around the room, thinking that she was the only one there, her mind on nothing else but the music that was playing. She then reached her arms out, after which she felt another pair of arms underneath hers, guiding them. Feeling a familiar presence, Caroline opened her eyes and sure enough, they met Klaus', smiling at him a second later.

"What are you doing here?"

Klaus returned her smile. "What else? Dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Caroline laughed out loud and then, not wanting to waste the moment, she continued to dance about the room, Klaus following her movements exactly. To mix things up a little, he twirled her a few times and then, lifted her over his head. Then, as the music reached its climax, he embraced her, gazing into her blue eyes with his greenish blue ones. Once the song ended, he leaned in and kissed her softly. As he pulled away, Caroline pulled him closer and returned his kiss, moaning as their tongues made contact with each other.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and just looked into each others' eyes, still holding each other. Finally, Caroline cleared her throat, the silence getting to her.

"Too bad I can't include you in my dance final. That was _definitely_ a great routine."

"It was, wasn't it?" he replied. "I didn't mean to interrupt you in the middle of your practicing, love. I just happened to hear music coming from this very room and I couldn't help but be curious as to who would be dancing to it. When I saw it was you, I couldn't resist the urge to join you."

Caroline laughed again. Why was she not surprised? "And I'm glad that you did, because it kind of reminded me of when we danced together at your mansion. Granted, it was in the beginning stages of our relationship and I wasn't sure of your intentions, but it was still an amazing evening."

Klaus smiled, remembering that night as well. It was that same night that he realized that he had feelings for her. "It certainly was."

There was another moment of silence as they continued to look at each other until it was Klaus who spoke again. "Are you sure that I can't help you with your dance final, love? I'm sure that you'll pass the class easier that way."

"That _does_ sound tempting, really it does," she replied. "But, the professor said that it has to be original _and_ a solo."

"That _is_ unfortunate," said Klaus. "I would've loved to have seen the look on your professor's face, as well as the faces of your _classmates_, when you show up to class with me on your arm and when they see the routine that we come up with."

"Klaus, stop it," said Caroline. "Seriously, you're going to give me ideas."

"And that surprises you?" said Klaus. "Come now, love, you know that you want to take me up on my offer. The idea of it is going through your head as we're looking at each other now."

Caroline wanted to deny it, but she found that it was impossible, especially where Klaus was concerned. She wanted to say that it was because he had an influence on her, which was true, but she didn't want to use that just to pass her class. However, she couldn't deny that it would actually help.

Sighing, she said, "All right, I guess can't deny the fact that my classmates, as well as my professor will be impressed if we do a routine together."

"I knew I'd get you to agree," said Klaus. "Now that I have, what say we practice our routine?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Caroline. "But, before we do, can we get some coffee first?"

Klaus nodded and they went to some coffee before they proceeded with their routine.

_**Note: Here we are, my lovelies, the second request from mycutehamlet. Enjoy and keep the Klaroline faith! They deserve to be together forever!**_


	7. All in the Game

**Okay, lovelies, got a request from Klaroline-love games for the next one shot for "Stolen Moments," and since I can't really seem to focus on anything, I'm going to fulfill her request. Thank you for the reviews so far, you're awesome!**

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

**C**aroline was the kind of girl who always got what she wanted, whether it was a hot new outfit or shoes to go with said outfit. Some would call her a bitch, but she really didn't care, especially since it was for her benefit. What did they know anyway? They didn't really try to understand her. Instead, they just wrote her off like a bad check.

There was a lot of activity in the Grill that day as she walked in, with everyone darting here and there as they pleased. As she approached the bar, she took notice of the handsome Klaus, who was sitting at a nearby, drinking what looked like a beer. Licking her lips, Caroline ordered some wine, asking for it to be brought to Klaus' table, and slid into the booth, sitting across from him. Of course, he pretended not to notice her, but that didn't stop her from wanting to get his attention.

"Now, what's a gorgeous guy like you doing sitting here all alone like this? I'll bet you can use some company."

Klaus finally looked at her. "Don't you have someone else you'd rather be bothering?"

Caroline licked her lips. "Why would I want to do that when I can just as easily bother you?"

"Stop answering my question with a question," said Klaus. "It's annoying." He scowled at her. "Though, I don't see why you're so interested in me. I have nothing you're after."

"Oh, stop being in such denial," said Caroline. "We both know how this little dance works. You try to play hard to get, and I keep pursuing you until you finally give in." She smiled. "A lesser girl would lose her patience and give up, but in case you haven't noticed, I don't give up. I keep trying until I get what I want." She leaned in a little closer. "And I always get what I want."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Great, this was just perfect. Of all the people in this town, he had to be pursued by a girl who refused to give up.

"Well, you're not getting me."

"You say that now, but deep down, you can't resist me."

Klaus didn't dignify that with an answer. He knew what she was trying to do, having learned about her reputation. She was delusional if she thought she was going to seduce him. Suddenly, he saw a tray with a glass of wine being brought to the table. Great, she ordered a drink, which meant she was planning on staying where she was. He kept quiet as the waiter placed the glass in front of her, watching as she brought it to her lips, tasting the red liquid inside. Shit, did she have to make it look so erotic?

"I know what you're doing," he said finally. "It's not going to work."

Caroline smiled as she looked up from the glass. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are," said Klaus. "You're drinking that wine in a sexy way, thinking that I'm going to follow suit with my beer. I'm not going to let you seduce me, Caroline."

"That's okay, I can be patient," said Caroline. "It's all part of the game."

Klaus growled. "Yes, well, this is a game I hate." He then felt her rubbing her foot against his leg, earning her another growl. "Damn it, will you stop? People are going to think..."

"What? What are they going to think? That we're here on a date?" said Caroline. "Klaus, we're having a drink together. I would think that constitutes a date, wouldn't you agree?"

"As much as I hate repeating myself, why are you so interested in me?"

"It should be obvious to you why I'm interested in you," said Caroline. "You're handsome, you've got that irresistible accent that can haunt a girl in her sleep, and your eyes are the most beautiful shade of greenish blue that I've ever seen. Come on, Klaus, take a chance with me. Get to know me."

"You're joking, right?"

"Oh, I'm serious," said Caroline. "What harm would letting me in do? I won't bite."

Klaus sighed heavily, threw some money down to pay for his drink and hers (though, he had done the latter begrudgingly), got up and left. Caroline smirked as she watched him go. She would've gone after him, but she told herself to be patient, because sooner or later, he was going to realize how futile his attempts to avoid her were.

_You shouldn't underestimate the allure of darkness, Klaus,_ she thought. _Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it. Sooner or later, you're going to give in to me, and it'll be the best thing you ever did._

_**Note: Okay, I have fulfilled Klaroline-love games' request. I must admit, the role reversal was fun. Anyway, enjoy and have a great weekend, lovelies!**_


End file.
